The invention relates to line-support structure suitable for mounting tubes, conduit, hose, wirebundles, and the like to other structure, such as a frame or wall, so as to provide for neat, orderly and safe installation of thus-mounted lines.
Conventional line supports require the supported article to be installed at the same time that the line support is mounted to other frame or the like structure. This generally requires the use of tools and, occasionally, more than "both hands".
Application situations exist where it is desirable to have a strong, light-weight line support which, once mounted as to a frame, provides "wrenchless" installation and removal of the supported line item, as when frequent assembly and disassembly may be required. Also, situations occur where mounting a conventional line support is prohibited by space and access limitations.